The Drastic Mother's Day
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: Everyone has a mom or owner, but what is the truth between Boss's parents and Mike the leader of the Bad Hams' parents? No one knows until all is admitted...
1. The Sunday before Mother's Day

The Sunday before Mother's Day...  
  
Hamtaro sleepily opened his eyes and woke up inside his sleephouse. He trudged outside of his sleephouse and realized the lights in the bedroom were still out. Hamtaro looked toward Laura, who was still asleep, and then at the alarm clock. He couldn't see the time, so Hamtaro didn't know when the alarm clock would go off.  
As if out of nowhere, the alarm clock sounded. "WHA?!" Hamtaro alerted and jumped. Laura woke suddenly and turned the alarm clock off. "What's wrong, Hamtaro?" Laura asked quietly. Hamtaro breathed heavily as Laura filled his food bowl with sunflower seeds. Finally he calmed down.  
Laura said aloud, "What day is it again? Kana and I are doing something for someone today..." She turned toward her desk and looked at her calender beside it. "Oh my gosh! How could I forget?" Laura exclaimed. "I've got to get Mom a gift for Mother's Day! I wonder what I can get her..."  
Laura got dressed hastily and brushed her hair. "Hamtaro, you're lucky you don't have to worry about getting anyone anything," she told him. But, Laura, Hamtaro thought, I have to get you something! And maybe I'll get something for Mom too.  
Hamtaro thought again and again about the Ham-Hams. Are they gonna get their owner something? he thought. It hit him suddenly. But what about Boss, Caitlin, Jingle, and Snoozer? They don't have owners! I wonder if they have moms...  
After getting ready, Laura said, "Hamtaro, be a good boy while I'm gone shopping, OK?" She grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. Good luck finding something for Mom! Hamtaro thought as Laura closed the bedroom door.  
  
With Laura...  
  
Laura rushed to the door. Mrs. Haruna was in the kitchen. "Laura," she said from the kitchen, "why don't you have breakfast?" She walked to the kitchen and hastily said, "I'm going out to breakfast with Kana." "Oh, OK," Mrs. Haruna replied. "Thanks anyways, Mom," Laura replied and ran out the door.  
Kana was walking toward Laura's house when Laura got outside the door. "Hey, Kana!" Laura shouted. "Hey, Laura," Kana replied. "Let's go get something to eat," Laura said. Kana nodded and the two best friends started toward the city. 


	2. Mrs Montgomery

With Caitlin...  
  
Caitlin was brushing her hair and putting it up into pigtails when the phone rang. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Hope that's Boss!" Caitlin answered the phone. "Hello, this is Caitlin," she said. "Hi, Caitlin, this is your mom," the other end said. "Mom!" Caitlin said. She then said, "But I was expecting my Boss to call, Mom." "Your boss was going to call you?" Caitlin's mom questioned. "No!" she shouted. "Boss! He was going to call me! Kinda my boyfriend!" "Oh, Caitlin. That's so sweet," Caitlin's mom replied.  
The other line started beeping. "Hold on, Mom," Caitlin acknowledged and switched to the other line. "Hey! Boss here," Boss said. "Hi, Boss Man!" Caitlin replied excitedly. "Mom was on the other line." "Oh, really?" he queried. "What's her name?" "Tammy," Caitlin said. "Oh, OK. Got three-way?" Boss inquired. "Yeah, hold on," she remarked.  
She switched to the other line again and said, "Mom?" "I'm here," Tammy replied. "I'm doing three-way so you can talk to Boss," Caitlin acknowledged. "OK, dear," she said.  
Caitlin redialed Boss's number and did three-way. "Boss? You there?" she questioned. "This is my mom, Tammy." "Hi...," Boss muttered. "Hamha!" Tammy replied. "Um, Mrs....," he murmured. "Or you could call me Mrs. Montgomery," Tammy replied. "OK," Boss replied. "Well," Mrs. Montgomery said, "I gotta go, dern it. Your father's having difficulty with the car." "Bye-Q, Mom!" Caitlin said blissfully. "Bye-Q, Mrs. Montgomery," Boss said sullenly. "Bye, honey. Nice to be able to talk to you, Boss," she remarked and hung up.  
"Boss? You still there?" Caitlin asked but only got a slight beeping. "He hung up?" she asked herself. "There's something wrong with this picture. He never hangs up on me."  
  
With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro ate quickly and got out of his carrier. "What could I give Laura that's not already hers?" he asked himself as he trudged toward the drainpipe. "Am I going to get Mom something, too? Hey, I can call her my mom! She's Laura's mom, so she's mine, also!" Hamtaro said to himself.  
As quickly as he could, Hamtaro slid down the drainpipe. He landed on Brandy and said, "Hiya, Brandy." He replied, "Oowaa..." Hamtaro ran to the hole that led into a tunnel to the clubhouse. Oxnard was already there. But instead of just him, Caitlin was with him. "Caitlin?" Hamtaro questioned. "I gotta tell y'all something while we walk to the clubhouse," she replied in haste.  
The threesome jumped into the hole and started to walk the tunnel. "What's wrong, Caitlin?" Oxnard asked. "It's Boss," she replied. "Mom called this morning and I wanted him to talk to her so I put on three-way. I introduced Mom to Boss. After that, she had to get off because Dad was having difficulty with the car. I was going to talk to Boss after that and ask him what was wrong because he acted sulky, and he hung up! Boss hung up on me!"  
Hamtaro thought in silence what might've been wrong. "Maybe depressed," Oxnard thought aloud. "I doubt it," Caitlin remarked. Hamtaro replied, "I doubt it, too. Why would he be depressed? That's something Howdy would say!" "Maybe hormones?" Oxnard returned. "Wait...that's something Howdy would say also."  
Hamtaro, Caitlin, and Oxnard soon reached the clubhouse door. Hamtaro opened it slowly and peeked in. Boss was sitting at the table just staring into space. "Hamha, Boss," Hamtaro said. "What's the-" "Nothing," he retorted hastily. The three Ham-Hams entered the clubhouse and sat down at the table with him.  
Caitlin and Hamtaro sat on both sides of Boss. "Oh no," Caitlin said and turned toward Boss. "You don't like my mom!" Boss stared at her but said nothing. "It has nothing to do with your mom," he replied in a whisper. "You lost your voice!" came from the door.  
The four Ham-Hams turned toward the door to see Howdy and Dexter. "Heh heh heh!" Howdy laughed. "Your only whispering, so I thought you lost your voice!" Dexter sighed and sat down at the table. Howdy seated himself next to Dexter. "Uh, is something the matter?" he remarked after a minute. "I don't know, Howdy," Dexter returned.  
"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" Howdy said to break the silence. "I've gotta cough up a gift for my owner! She's like my mom!" "I'm getting my owner something, too," Dexter acknowledged. "Hey, y'all," Caitlin spoke up, "I'm going to ask Mom if she wants to come to the clubhouse next Sunday! How does that sound?"  
Hamtaro finally said, "I have to get something for Laura, too." At that moment, Bijou came racing in. "Do any of you have extra ribbons?" she asked. "I might. Why?" Caitlin asked. "I'm going to give Maria some for Mother's Day," Bijou replied. Pashmina and Penelope came in right after. "Can any of you help me knit a big, pink scarf for June?" Pashmina asked. "Penelope said she's going to get Kylie sunflower seeds."  
Sandy and Stan rushed in next. "Bijou, do you have any extra ribbons?" Sandy asked. "I just asked Caitlin that question," Bijou replied. "I think I might," Caitlin remarked. "If we don't," Pashmina said, "We can always knit some." "Ookyoo!" Penelope shouted.  
The girls talked it over and walked outside to go get their supplies for their Mother's Day gifts. "I have to make something for my mom," Caitlin acknowledged. "I was thinking about inviting her to come to the clubhouse and meet y'all." "Coolio!" Sandy exclaimed. "Ookwee!" Penelope shouted. "You can knit her some pretty hairbows and wrap them in leaves," Bijou suggested. "Too bad t'is not autumn. You could then have red leaves."  
"OK!" Sandy said. "Let's start on our gifts!" "Yeah!" the five girls said in unison. 


	3. Mike

With Mike...  
  
Mike laid in one of the branches of a tree. "Good day to sunbathe, no?" he asked himself. "If the dictator of the world is going to look beautiful, you have to catch some sun." He was alone in the tree. Mike was lounged on a beach towel with his sunglasses on. He had a pina` colada beside him with a slice of pineapple on the brim of the glass and a straw.  
Out of the blue, Stella appeared. "Mike!" she shouted. "What am I going to do for my mom for Mother's Day?" "Why bother?" Mike retorted. "She lives in Florida. Better yet, Palm Beach. Where I should be right now. Plus, I hated my mom." "Why?" Stella asked. "And I'm going to send my gift through mail." "I got my own story on why I hated my mom," Mike returned, "but the first and last gift I made her was when I was sixteen. It said, 'A Happy Birthday gift to you' on the front, but on the inside was big, bold, capitalized letters saying only one thing." "What?" Stella asked. "All it said on the inside was 'I hate you.' But I don't have to worry about the evil woman anymore because she's dead."  
Stella nodded and muttered, "But what should I make her?" "Just make her a card for all's sake," Mike retorted crudely. She nodded and started back down the tree as Mike continued sunbathing.  
  
At the clubhouse...  
  
The boys were talking all at once except Boss. He finally said, "Jingle, do you even have a mom?" "Of course!" Jingle replied. "She just doesn't live around here. I'm just going to make her a card and that's it." "What about y'all with guy owners?" Boss asked. "Of course," Dexter acknowledged, "we're still going to get them something because, well, they're our owners."  
Pretty soon all the Ham-Hams left the clubhouse. Jingle went to the music club again (ARGH! I hate that place!). Boss was left with Snoozer. "Snoozer," he muttered, "I need someone to talk to, and you'll have to do." 


	4. That Night and Saturday

That night with Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro hurried back into his carrier as he heard Laura come upstairs. He made it in time to his carrier and Laura came into the room. "Hamtaro!" Laura exclaimed. "I'm going to make Mom a new apron since she cleans a bunch." "Heke?" Hamtaro said.  
Laura got Hamtaro out and put him on her desk. She pulled out her journal and started to write in it. Hamtaro ate a few sunflower seeds and started to think of the day. I wonder what's wrong with Boss, he thought. What could be wrong? Did someone say something to him? I know he's really sensitive sometimes. But why would he be sad?  
  
On Saturday, the day before Mother's Day...  
  
Hamtaro arrived at the clubhouse extra early. "Boss!" he shouted, but Boss wasn't in the front room. "Where could Boss be?" Hamtaro asked himself. He opened Boss's bedroom door and found Boss in bed. "Are you sick, Boss?" Hamtaro asked. "No," he replied in a whisper. "Then what's wrong?" he inquired. "Hamtaro," Boss whispered as he sat up. "Can I tell you something you can't tell anyone else? Well, you know how I said I had a mom all week..."  
  
Later that day...  
  
The girls were still outside knitting and making their owners and Mrs. Montgomery something for the next day. All of the boys had something for their owners. Jingle had finished his card for his mom and sent it through the mail.  
Howdy realized Boss hadn't made anything and said, "Where's your gift for your mom? I wanna see it!" "Err..." Boss muttered. The girls came in the door. "Where's Caitlin?" Hamtaro asked. "She went home to get something," Sandy replied. "Back to your gift, Boss," Howdy remarked. "Uh..." Boss muttered. "Wait! You hate your mom and made a card saying 'I hate you'! Isn't that what it is? Huh?" 


	5. She's Dead

(Continued from Chapter Four...)  
  
Boss slammed his fists on the table and said, "Howdy, I love my mother a lot, b-bu-but..." "But what?" Howdy questioned. Boss slammed his fists on the table again with tears in his eyes and screamed, "SHE'S DEAD!!! DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!!!" He ran out the door immediately after he said it sobbing.  
"What happened?" Pashmina asked. Howdy looked down at the table. "I asked him if he had a gift for his mom, and he said he had one all week. And all he says now is she's dead." Hamtaro remembered how sick Boss was this morning telling him his mom was dead.  
Caitlin ran in the door and said, "Where's Boss?" "You didn't see him?" Maxwell asked. "No, I didn't. I heard him scream at y'all, so I came over," she replied. "What happened?"  
Howdy explained what had happened and Caitlin looked down at the ground. "So that's why he didn't want to talk to my mom Sunday..." Caitlin mumbled. "But would it be OK if my mom still came over tomorrow?" "I dunno, but I think he would let you," Hamtaro replied. "I sure hope so..." she remarked. "I'm gonna go find Boss. OK, y'all?"  
  
With Boss...  
  
Boss ran into the woodsy part of the park. "Dead, dead, dead," he muttered over and over to himself. The tears were trickling down hard as he thought what happened to his mother over and over again. Boss hid underneath a tree root and sobbed and thought of what happened to his mother. "Dear Mother," Boss cried, "why? Why did you do it? Why wasn't I enough to keep you on this earth? Why did you leave me? I need you!"  
  
With Mike...  
  
Mike was yet sunbathing again. The Bad Hams had no real mother, so since Stella was like a mother, they were making her something. "On Father's Day," Mike thought aloud, "when they're thinking of what to do for me, buy me a new whip. That'll make me happy, even though I won't be the one using it."  
Mike shed his sunglasses and looked up. "Crimeney," he muttered. "It's getting cloudy, and it looks like storm clouds." Mike rolled up his beach towel and picked up his martini. He picked up the tooth pick in it and chewed on the olive that was in his martini. Mike tucked his beach towel underneath his arm and started down the tree.  
All of a sudden, it started a downpour. "Double crimeney!" Mike retorted out loud. He paused and perked up his ears. Mike could hear soft sobs from near the tree. "Pathetic mortals these days," he muttered to himself. "Dear Mother!" a voice screamed. Mike jumped and shouted, "I'm not your mother, you pathetic child!" He looked around himself and thought he saw someone under a tree root of the tree he was sunbathing in.  
The downfall kept on. Mike approached the tree root and said, "Who are you, One-Who-Is-Helplessly-Crying-For-Their-Pathetic-Mother?" "Who are you first?" the voice said. "You better fear me! I am the Superior Mike of the Bad Hams! Now show yourself!"  
After they didn't come out for a minute, Mike demanded, "Come out! I'm not standing in this rain for nothing!" After another minute, he said, "I bring harm only if you do not show yourself!" "Go away, Mike," the voice said. "This is a matter between me, my dead mother, and the Ham- Hams."  
After hearing an actual full sentence and his voice, Mike knew who it was. He smiled his toothy, eternal grin and said, "Yes, why don't you come out then, Boss?" Boss jumped out and yelled, "What are you doing out here, anyways?!" "Sunbathing," Mike retorted, "until the less pleasant weather." "It's called rain," he muttered. "Then may I ask the same?" Mike inquired.  
Boss stared at him and demanded, "Get away from me. Now. I have nothing to do with you." After seeing Mike's grin just get bigger, he repeated, "Get away!" Only seeing Mike's grin just enlarge, Boss screamed, "Get away from me!" "Why?" Mike asked with maleficence in his eyes. He didn't know what to do about Mike, so he ran. "You better run!" Mike shouted behind him. "I know what happened to your mother, pathetic child!" 


	6. Not OK

With Caitlin...  
  
Caitlin stood at the end of the tunnel looking outside. "Boss!" she shouted into the rain. "Good thing we all got our things inside before the weather change." All of a sudden, Caitlin saw Boss racing back toward the clubhouse's tunnel. "Boss!" Caitlin shouted again. He ran as fast as he could to her. "Wha? Why are you waiting for me?" Boss asked. "Well, I'm your girlfriend, right?" Caitlin asked.  
He looked at her and nodded. "Heke?" Caitlin whispered. "Let's get back to the clubhouse," Boss muttered. "OK," Caitlin replied quietly and walked back with him.  
When they opened the clubhouse door, the Ham-Hams were on pins and needles waiting for the two to return. They all were walking on air when they saw Boss had made it back safely. Everyone thought everything was back to normal, but Hamtaro knew, by the look in Boss's eyes, it wasn't.  
  
The next day with Caitlin...  
  
Caitlin was waiting anxiously for Mrs. Montgomery to arrive. When she heard her mom's car park in front of her house, Caitlin rushed to the door and opened it. "Mom!" she exclaimed. "Caitlin!" Mrs. Montgomery said as she got out of her car. Mrs. Montgomery was a short hamster that's fur was peanut butter brown with chocolate brown spots. She had short, brown hair that has trimmed and had little orange strips in it.  
Mrs. Montgomery hugged her daughter and asked, "Did you make breakfast because I'm famished!" "Of course!" Caitlin replied. "I just finished setting the table. After you've had enough, I have a gift for you."  
After Mrs. Montgomery had enough and couldn't possibly eat another bite, Caitlin said, "Now you're gift!" "OK, honey," she replied. Caitlin handed her the card and she opened it. It said, "Mother's Day is special. And so are you! From Caitlin." "Thank-Q, Caitlin," Mrs. Montgomery remarked. "And the rest of your gift!" Caitlin exclaimed. She handed Mrs. Montgomery a large, manila envelope. "Oh?" she said. Mrs. Montgomery opened it and pulled out the contents. "Honey, you made me a story!" she exclaimed. "Yup," Caitlin said proudly. "You know I love to read," she whispered and started to read the title. "It's called, A Mother's Day Story," Caitlin replied. "Thank-Q, Caitlin," Mrs. Montgomery said and hugged her daughter. "Let's wait a few minutes before going to the clubhouse. OK, Caitlin?" 


	7. Laura's Mother's Day Gift and Boss's Gif...

With Hamtaro...  
  
"C'mon, Hamtaro!" Laura exclaimed and got Hamtaro out of his carrier. Hamtaro gleefully jumped into Laura's hand as the two went out of the room and downstairs.  
Mr. and Mrs. Haruna were sitting around the coffee table in the living room. Other than Hamtaro, Laura was carrying a flat, rectangular box that was wrapped in wrapping paper. Laura put it on the coffee table and sat Hamtaro down on the coffee table in front of her.  
Laura put the box in front of her mother and said, "You can open it now." "Thank you, Laura," Mrs. Haruna thanked as she unwrapped the box. When she got all of the wrapping paper off, she took the lid off the box. "Laura, did you make this all by yourself?" Mrs. Haruna said as she picked up the beautiful, yellow apron that was in the box. "Yup," Laura replied proudly. "That was very thoughtful of you, pumpkin," Mr. Haruna remarked.  
Hamtaro watched as Mrs. Haruna opened her gift from Mr. Haruna. "Marion," Mr. Haruna said, "I thought you'd like a new brooch." "Forest, you shouldn't have," Mrs. Haruna exclaimed as she pinned on the brooch with a peridot on it on her blouse. "I'm glad you like it," Mr. Haruna replied.  
Hamtaro watched as the family looked at the two cards that Laura and Mr. Haruna got for Mrs. Haruna. "OK, Hamtaro," Laura said. "Time to back to your carrier."  
Laura gingerly put Hamtaro back in his carrier. "Be good, Hamtaro. OK?" she remarked and closed the door to her bedroom. "Time to go to the clubhouse!" Hamtaro said aloud and opened his carrier door and slid down the drainpipe.  
  
With Caitlin and Mrs. Montgomery...  
  
Caitlin led her mother through the tunnel to the clubhouse. "This is the clubhouse," Caitlin said as the two approached the door. She opened it and held it open for Mrs. Montgomery to go through. "Hamha!" Caitlin and Mrs. Montgomery said in unison once the door closed behind them. "Who's that?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.  
Boss was dressed in a black tuxedo with a bouquet in his paws. His face was deeply shadowed and his helmet was on the table. "Oh my gosh!" Caitlin exclaimed. "He's going to propose to me!" Boss looked up at her and said, "That's not the point." "Huh?" Mrs. Montgomery queried. Boss walked up to Caitlin and said, "Caitlin, what I'm doing is I'm going to pay Dear Mother her respects. There was no funeral for her. And if there was, I was out of the state before it started. I was only a little boy when she died." The tears formed in his eyes as he said it.  
Boss put his helmet on and grabbed his shovel. "I've got to go," he remarked. "Boss, what are you doing?" Caitlin asked. "I'm burying this bouquet as Dear Mother's gift." With that, he exited the clubhouse. "I haven't a clue what's going on around here," Mrs. Montgomery sighed.  
A few minutes later, Hamtaro and Oxnard entered the clubhouse. "Where's Boss?" Hamtaro asked. "He just left," Caitlin remarked. "Why?" Oxnard asked. 


	8. Boss's Flashback

With Boss...  
  
Boss walked by the river in silence. "Dear Mother, that's what I called you," he whispered to himself. When he got to a certain spot near the river, he began to dig a hole. As he dug it, he had a flashback.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Boss was only around the age of ten. He was getting ready for school when his mother came into his room. "It's been exactly a year since your father died from that sickness," Dear Mother said with tears in her eyes. "I know," Boss replied. "Dear Father died a year ago." "You remember his helmet, Dear Little One?" Dear Mother. Boss nodded and she continued, "Your father said exactly one year ago to give his helmet to you before he died. He told me to wait until you matured, but on the date that he died."  
Dear Mother gave him a shiny helmet that was yellow with a green stripe and a red cresent moon. She then handed him a shovel that was polished to perfection. "That was Dear Grandfather's," she remarked as he put on the too big helmet. Boss grasped the shovel and said, "I'll love it forever, Dear Mother."  
Dear Mother smiled through her tears as Boss hugged her. "I will also love you forever, too," he said. "I'm going to take this to school and show it during show and tell." "Do that, Dear Little One," Dear Mother replied.  
Boss tried to stuff the shovel in his backpack. Before he left to catch the school bus, Dear Mother said, "Boss, I love you." She never said his real name unless it was something tragic. "I will love you for eternity," Dear Mother cried as Boss closed the door behind himself.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Boss put the bouquet in the hole and hastily burried it. He walked to a tree nearby and had more flashbacks.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Boss got off the schoolbus and rushed inside. "Dear Mother!" he shouted in joy. "Everyone loved my helmet and shovel!" After hearing no reply, he looked in the kitchen and in the family room. Boss knew she was home because when he came in, the front door was unlocked. He raced to her bedroom and stopped dead.  
On the bed was Dear Mother. "Dear Mother...," Boss whispered. "Are you asleep?" When he approached her, he screamed. There was his Dear Mother, dead. Boss shook her over and over again, but she didn't even look alive. Only when he looked closely enough, he saw what happened. His Dear Mother had commited suicide because she was too lonely to go on. Boss screamed and said, "Dear Mother! Dear Mother! You're not dead! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!" He pushed his face into her chest and sobbed perpetually.  
Boss finally picked up the phone and dialed 911. "Hello?" the operator answered. "Uh...something has happened at my house," Boss replied. "What has happened?" the operator asked. "If we do not know what has happened, we cannot aid you." "MY DEAR MOTHER'S DEAD!!!" Boss screamed and started to sob again. "Calm down," the operator remarked. "We'll send two officers out there. It'll be a few minutes. Thank you."  
When the two police officers reached the house, they rang the doorbell. Boss raced to let them in. He was trying hard to keep the tears from coming down. "Hello, we were sent out here," the first police officer said. "I am Officer Tom and he is Officer Bob."  
  
*INTERUPTING THOUGHT*  
  
Boss remembered Officer Tom and Officer Bob from the three weeks. I forgot I new them then, Boss thought. 


	9. Boss's Flashback Continued

*BACK TO FLASHBACK*  
  
"What is the matter, little one?" Officer Bob asked. Boss remembered how Dear Mother called him Dear Little One. "My name's Boss," he replied. "What has happened, child?" Officer Tom asked. "M-my...go to Dear Mother's bedroom..." was all Boss could say.  
Officer Tom and Officer Bob raced to Dear Mother's bedroom and stopped dead in their tracks. "What happened?" Officer Bob asked Boss. "I don't know, dern it. I just came home from school and found her like this!" Boss screamed and began to sob again. Officer Bob hugged him as Officer Tom looked at Dear Mother. "She shot herself in the head," he said when he saw the gun in her paw. "Where's your father?" "He died exactly a year ago!" Boss sobbed. Officer Bob picked Boss up and hugged him. "What's this helmet you got here, huh?" he asked. "Dear Mother gave it to me this morning," he cried.  
Officer Tom took Boss from Officer Bob's paws and said, "I'm not going to put this boy in an orphanage. Since I don't have a wife and I've been wanting a boy like you, I'll keep you and call you my son. I tried to keep another boy named Mike, but he just ran away. He didn't seem to have many manners, anyways." "NO!" Boss screamed. "I don't want anyone else but my parents!" "I can't just let you stay here," Officer Tom said. "You have to come home with me!" "I won't!" Boss screamed. "I want my parents! Not you!" With that, he ran to his own bedroom and locked the door.  
After he locked it, he emptied his backpack and shoved his shovel in it. He packed a few other things in there and crammed his blanket in last. After making sure he had everything he wanted to take with him, he heard a knock on his door. "Open this door!" Officer Tom said on the other side of the door. "NO!" Boss sobbed again and again. Finally Officer Tom and Officer Bob got the door opened. "Oh, good," Officer Tom said. "You already got your things together."  
Boss rushed toward the bed and tried to hide under it, but Officer Tom and Officer Bob caught his paws. "Let go!" he screeched and started to sob once more. They pulled him from underneath the bed and Officer Tom picked him up. "NO! NO! NO!" Boss screamed at them. Officer Tom held him tightly as they went by Dear Mother's room. "DEAR MOTHER! PROTECT ME! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" he cried. Boss tried and struggled to get from Officer Tom's grip, but all he said was, "I can't let you stay here, Boss. You're coming home with me."  
Officer Tom struggled to put him in the police car, but finally got him in there. Officer Tom and Officer Bob sat in the front seats as Boss sat in the back. "Put on your seatbelt, Boss," Officer Bob demanded. Boss refused to even look at them. Officer Bob reached hack and buckled him up with the seatbelt. "Now you may drive, Tom," Officer Bob said when he buckled himself up.  
When they arrived at Officer Tom's house, Officer Tom took Boss out of the police car. "Bob," he said, "take the car back to the station while I help the boy settle." He held Boss's paw tightly as if his life was in him. Boss tried to get away from Officer Tom, but he dragged him into the house. When they got into the house, he picked Boss up and took him down a hallway. "How old are you, Boss?" Officer Tom asked. "Ten," he replied sullenly. "How old was that other boy?" Officer Tom replied, "Oh, are you talking about Mike? Oh, his mother jumped off a dam because he hated her. And she had killed his father earlier. He was around sixteen. Very malevolent kid. He cursed me when I took him to my house. Said he was going to take over the world because of me and his mom."  
Officer Tom took Boss to the last room in the hallway. It was nothing but a bed and a dresser. "Not much in it, but once you get used to me and you learn not to say no to your step-father, you can have more," he replied. He sat Boss on the bed, said, "I'll be back to tell you dinner's ready, OK?", and closed the door behind him.  
Boss just sat on the bed. He still didn't believe Dear Mother was dead. Boss felt like he was here against his will and had to get out of there.  
A few hours later, Officer Tom came back. Boss hadn't moved or anything. He had only been staring into space and breathing. "Dinner's ready," Officer Tom said. He walked over to Boss and picked him up. "You're light for a ten year old," he commented. No reply came from Boss.  
After bringing Boss to the table and seeing him not touch anything for thirty minutes, Officer Tom said, "Do you like television?" No reply. "Do you like to play board games?" Still no reply. "Are you tired?" No reply whatsoever came from Boss. Officer Tom assumed Boss was too exhausted and needed a bedtime story to get to sleep.  
Officer Tom took the ten year old back to the bedroom. He pulled back the covers of the bed and tucked Boss into bed. Officer Tom sat on the edge of the bed. "What kind of stories do you like?" he asked. No reply. Officer Tom got up and went out the door to get a book. Boss had thought that he had left for good, but he was proved wrong when Officer Tom came back with a book with bedtime stories. He had also brought a chair so he could sit beside Boss.  
Officer Tom opened the book and read a short story. Boss still showed no sign of sleepiness. After Officer Tom read a few more, he became tired and started to drift off into sleep. After about thirty minutes Boss being asleep, Officer Tom picked him up and brought him to his bedroom. He tucked Boss into the bed with him and wrapped his arm around him. Officer Tom took Boss's too big helmet off of him and put it on the bed post.  
When Boss woke up the next day and found that he was in Officer Tom's bed instead of Dear Mother's, he pressed his face in the pillow and started to sob. He remembered that the next day was Mother's Day. When Officer Tom woke up and found Boss sobbing and mourning, he picked him up and took him to the kitchen. He cried on Officer Tom's shoulder and refused to eat again. "You've got to eat, Boss," he said. The only reply was the perpetual sobs from him.  
Officer Tom continued all day to try to get Boss to do something else other that mourn for Dear Mother. He wouldn't even speak to him. Officer Tom laid him on the couch finally and said, "You've got to do something, Boss! You can't die! If you keep this up, you'll be as dead as your mother and father!" That remark caused him to sob louder. "Stop, I say!" Officer Tom demanded. Boss hugged the pillow and buried his face in it and continued to sob. Officer Tom tried to think of what to do. "What do you want to do, Boss?" he asked. "DIE!" Boss screamed. "No, no, no!" Officer Tom screamed. "You're going to live, live, live! What else do you want to do?" "Nothing!" was the only reply.  
Boss continued until Officer Tom got tired of it. He hastily picked Boss up and said, "I'm not going to continue to serve you like a king and you not even say a word! Until you decide to say something, you can stay in your room!"  
Officer Tom carried Boss to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. "I'll bring your meals in here to you," he retorted. "And I'll be taking your things since you don't use them either!" Officer Tom grabbed his backpack and helmet. The ten year old got tears in his eyes as he picked up everything. When Officer Tom touched his shovel, Boss screamed at him and started to sob again. "Cry all you want," Officer Tom returned sharply, "but you're not getting anything back until you start to live your life and speak to me without making you!" With that, Officer Tom exited the room and locked it from the outside.  
Boss walked to the door and pounded on it. "Gimme my shovel!" the ten year old screamed. There was no reply whatsoever. "Where the heck am I supposed to use the bathroom!" Boss shouted. Still no reply. He threw himself on the bed and cried into the pillow. "Yesterday, I was on top of the world," he sobbed, "and later that same day, this Officer Tom comes around and kidnaps me! Dear Mother, where in heaven are you? Are you with Dear Father? I want to be with you both! I need you!"  
  
*INTERUPTING THOUGHT*  
  
Boss remember how he was. That's how I got so sensitive, he thought to himself. And I thought that was bad. Believe me, second time in my life they come around, I was going through worse. Boss smiled at the thought and then remembered that same day he saw them at that other Bad Hams Place four hours away.  
  
*BACK TO FLASHBACK*  
  
When Officer Tom came back to get Boss for dinner, he was asleep. He smiled as he saw that Boss was getting some sleep. But he stopped smiling when he saw a tear come from his closed eyes. Officer Tom shook him slightly and said, "Dinner's ready."  
Boss opened his eyes and replied, "I think you need to change my sheets. It's kinda wet down there." Officer Tom groaned as he thought of what the ten year old did on the sheets. "Where else was I supposed to use it? There's no bathroom in here!" Boss fussed. Officer Tom sighed and said, "Let's go before you have another accident."  
Boss finally started eating a little. Officer Tom praised him for eating. After dinner, he tried to get Boss to laugh. Officer Tom tried every thing in the book, but Boss was still depressed about his parents. Officer Tom tucked him into bed and told him another bedtime story. After the first one, Boss had drifted off to sleep. Again, Officer Tom took him to his room to sleep. He opened his closet door and took Boss's shovel out of it. He put it in Boss's paws and whispered to himself, "Now he'll be happy."  
After Officer Tom fell asleep, Boss woke up. He found the shovel in his paws and hugged it. "Dear Grandfather," he said over and over. He got out of bed and looked under the bed for his backpack and helmet. No luck there. Boss looked in the closet and found his backpack and helmet.  
Boss tried to open the door, but it was locked with a key. And he had no idea where a key would be hidden. Boss tried the window and could only open it half of the way. He lifted himself up to the window and through it. Boss climbed out of the window and took one last look at Officer Tom. "Thanks and no thanks," was the last sentence Boss said to Officer Tom.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK* 


	10. Mrs Montgomery and Hamtaro

The rest was history to Boss. That was the most memorial day of his childhood. When he was about to get out of the tree, he heard Caitlin's scream. "Wha?" Boss yelled and raced down the tree. When he got to the clubhouse, Caitlin was crying while Oxnard was sprawled on the floor. "What happened here?" Boss asked. "THEY TOOK HAMTARO AND MY MOM!!!" Caitlin sobbed. "AND THEY BEAT UP POOR OXNARD!!! WAHHH!!!" "Is 'they' who I think it is?" Boss inquired reluctantly. "M-M-M-" Oxnard stuttered while still sprawled on the ground. "MIKE AND STELLA TOOK MY MOM!!!" Caitlin screamed.  
Boss looked around the clubhouse and saw no one else. "Wasn't anyone else going to come to the clubhouse?" he asked. Oxnard pointed upward in the air and stuttered, "N-n-n-" "MIKE AND STELLA TOOK MY MOM!!!" Caitlin repeatedly screamed. "Yeah, and what do you want me to do about it?!" Boss asked. "GET BACK MY MOM!!!" Caitlin screamed. "OK!!! JUST DON'T SCREAM AT ME!!!" Boss returned. "OK, I won't then," she retorted. "Just save my mom!" "What about Hamtaro?" Oxnard asked as he sat upward. "Yah, him, too," Caitlin replied. "Oxnard sat up and said, "What's with the tux anyways?" "Casual kinda gift to the dead," Boss replied and raced out the door with his shovel.  
Boss ran all the way across the river and to the Bad Hams Place. He scanned the tree and muttered under his breath, "How am I gonna get in?" Boss came to the panel doors and pounded on them once with his shovel. The doors opened and he walked in them. As soon as he stepped in, the doors closed behind him and locked. "They were planning this, I betcha," he muttered.  
There was nothing else to do but walk down the stairs to the front room. When he reached the front room, it was pitch black. Boss stumbled around the front room and accidentally got knocked into a wooden chair. "Oh," he said bravely, "I know this trick. One of y'all are trying to knock me into one of those chairs so y'all can tie me down and say all those lies again. Believe me, I've learned that through expierience."  
Boss listened and realized nothing was there. He relieved himself and like it was out of the blue, something grabbed his wrists and jerked him forward. He tried to disregard, but it was two Bad Hams pulling at him. When they moved him from the front room thirty minutes later, they took him to a conference room and threw him in there. Boss looked around and saw, no doubt, Mike with Stella beside him.  
"Where are they?" Boss asked. "Oh, they're not being harmed or anything," Mike said. "Just locked up." "Where are they?" Boss repeated and stepped closer to Mike. "You better not get to close to me," Mike said, "or try to hurt me because I got Dear Stella here to protect me." "Dear Stella?" Boss asked and remembered Dear Mother. "Dear Mother," he whispered. "Yes, Dear Mother. I want to hear more!" Mike desired.  
Mike thought Boss didn't hear the question because he turned around. "I want to hear more about Dear Mother!" he demanded. "Now!" "There's no way...," Boss whispered. He looked down at his paws and saw his shovel. Well, whoopty doo, Boss thought, If I had used my shovel against those two Bad Hams, I wouldn't be in this mess. Man, maybe I should learn jiu-jitsu?  
Mike continued, "All I know about Dear Mother is she shot herself in the head a year after Dear Father died from a sickness and that pathetic Officer Tom took you in for a day when you were ten! Helpless guy took me in, too, when I was sixteen. No funny stuff around him or he'll shoot your head off!" "I don't wanna talk about Dear Mother," was all Boss said. "Well, guess what?" Mike retorted. "About fourteen years ago when I just turned sixteen, I made my mom a birthday present. It was a card that said, 'I hate you' in big, capitalized letters. Then she goes off and jumps off a dam because of that card! And then that dumb Officer Tom comes around and I thought he was some weirdo or something because he always smothered me. I didn't stay one day!"  
Boss thought of the flashback he had earlier. He remembered how Officer Tom smothered him and locked him in that bedroom and took his shovel and helmet from him. Boss then remembered how he snuck out of the window. "Wait a second!" Boss shouted all of a sudden. "If you were sixteen that same year I was dern ten, you're six years older than me!"  
Mike blushed violently and mocked, "Well, I thought you were too much in the clouds to really notice." "Actually," Boss returned, "Thirty ain't that old. But twenty-four's younger."  
Stella stepped back and said, "Oh my, I'm younger than Mike, but I'm older than you! No dang wonder you have that young life in you..." "Uh...Stella," Mike retorted, "we're not talking about you. We were first talking about Dear Mother." "I ain't sayin' one thing about her," he returned. "What about yours?" "I don't know," Mike replied. "She was the convincing other than that officer why I wanted to take over the world. But..."  
Mike paused. "My dad was the greatest hamster in the world. Dad would get me anything I wanted if I asked for it. But my mom would just try to take it away, and then Dad got it back. My parents were talking divorce, and he said he wanted me. My mom wanted me, I think because she wanted someone she could still torture and stuff. I came up and demanded I stayed with him.  
"But the next day I go to school, and it's her birthday. Their day at court was coming up, but I just had all this anger from all sixteen years..." 


	11. Mike's Flashback

*FLASHBACK*  
  
Young, tempting Mike entered the school building. Being sixteen and having all the anger in him was violent. The sixteen year old was mad at his mother because of all of her cruel ways. "Hey, Mike," everyone said, but there was no reply. These hamsters were soon to see the world's hamsers' most feared hamster in history later in the day.  
Mike went to homeroom class. Only when he had a great idea, he was silent. He got up and walked over to his friend's desk and said, "Hey, bro, I need a paper." His friend hastily replied to the request by handing him a piece of paper and saying, "What's up, Mike?" "Parent's are divorcing," he remarked hastily and went back to his desk.  
"Mom's birthday is today," Mike said to himself quietly. "I've got to make a present for her and can immediately give her and run out the door to Dad." He made a card that said on the front 'A Happy Birthday Gift to You.' But on the inside, in bold, capitalized letters, was 'I hate you' over and over again on the card.  
When he got home, Mike opened the door and stopped dead. "Dad?" he stuttered. There was Mike's dad sprawled on the floor with his mom beside him. "Now you have to stay with me," his mom said evilly. "No, no, this isn't happening...," Mike returned. But, after all interrupting thoughts, he knew his dad was dead. Mike looked at his mother and said, "I made a birthday card for you."  
Mike's mother grinned, took it in her paws, and retorted, "Oh, Michael, you shouldn't have..." When she opened it, Mike screamed, "No! I shouldn't have! I should've just said it this morning! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" With that, he ran out the door.  
  
*INTERRUPTING THOUGHT*  
  
"That's only the beginning of it," Mike stated. "Oh my, I'd never cried in my life, not even as an infant. But this..."  
  
*BACK TO FLASHBACK*  
  
After getting a ways from the house, Mike ran into the park. He found a bush and jumped under it. "Dad's dead," he whispered repeatedly. "That woman's going to be dead by the end of the day." And for the first time in his life, the tears formed in Mike's eyes. Now there was nothing that could stop him. He would take on his own ways and survive...by evil. As the tears came down, he said, "Curse that woman. So inferior. Nothing can stop me now. Hamsters everywhere will soon fear me."  
A few hours later, Mike returned to his house. He saw a police car parked in front of the house, so Mike assumed they had caught his evil mother. He raced in and said, "Where is that woman? She killed my dad!" "She's not here," the officer said. "But, first, my name is Officer Tom and this here is Officer Bob. We're here to help you." "Where is that woman? Is she in jail?" Mike repeated. "No, she's not in jail," Officer Bob replied. Officer Tom remarked quietly, "She's in Hell."  
Mike stared at them blankly. "Uh...what do you mean?" he inquired with a tone of happiness. "She jumped off a dam," Officer Bob replied. "Very sad indeed. We tried to stop her, but she jumped off because of this card." He held up the card that Mike had given his mother. "But she deserved to die. She killed your father."  
Mike started to wonder where he would go. "Where will I go?" he queried. Officer Tom spoke up. "You'll be staying with me," he remarked. "What?" Mike shouted. "A police officer? What kind of life is that?" "A very civilized one," Officer Tom returned. "Escuse me?" he retorted. "I'm civilized. You may think that I'm a good guy because of my looks, but I'm the worst thing that ever walked on the face of this pathetic earth!" "What are you trying to say?" Officer Bob inquired. Mike yelled, "I hate you! I hate my mother, too! (Very violent, no?) Just let me be my own! I'm sixteen!"  
Officer Tom looked at his partner and said, "It'll only be until you find someone to take you." Mike finally reluctantly followed the two out the door and to the police car.  
Later that day, Mike was pacing around the bedroom that Officer Tom gave him. "I'm getting out of here," he murmured over and over. Mike hadn't brought anything of his, so he didn't worry about anything. He heard Officer Tom watching television and knew he wouldn't know until later he had gone.  
Mike tried the window, but the window wouldn't budge. He finally took a dresser drawer and threw it out the window. The drawer busted the window and Mike saw freedom ahead of him. He jumped out the window and landed hard on the dewey ground.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK* 


	12. Hamtaro and Boss Escape

Mike closed his eyes tightly and muttered, "Just evil they did. That's why...the rest is history. Then I met the Bad Hams, and a few years later I met Stella..." Boss looked at him and realized here was one of his chances. Stella was in a daze, too. He asked, "Where's Hamtaro and Mrs. Montgomery?" "They're out back...," Mike mumbled with his eyes still closed. Boss snuck quietly out of the room without Mike nor Stella realizing.  
Stella looked around and said, "Wasn't he here just a second ago?" Mike opened his eyes abruptly. "He's going out back to the cells!" he shouted.  
Boss raced through the Bad Hams Place, just running. "Out back is slang for...," Boss mumbled to himself. "Uh, didn't he pause? Out back...to the cells! I, sometimes, am a genius."  
Boss rushed to the big iron doors in the basement of the Bad Hams Place. He banged on one of them and yelled, "Hamtaro! Mrs. Montgomery! Where are you?" He kicked each of the doors, but the last one, he heard something. Boss grabbed a pair of keys he saw on a hook and used one of them to open the iron door of the cell.  
Hamtaro was sprawled out in the middle of the cell. "Hamtaro?" Boss questioned. "Huh?" Hamtaro inquired and sat up. "Where's Mrs. Montgomery?" Boss asked quickly. He shrugged and got up hastily. "What'd they do to you?" Boss queried. "They beat me up," Hamtaro said and signed a fist with one of his paws and punching the other. "OK, Hamtaro," he muttered. "Let's go find her," Hamtaro replied rapidly and came to the door of iron.  
The two Ham-Hams rushed through and soon found the Bad Hams, but Mike and Stella were with them. Hamtaro and Boss hid behind the wall and listened to the conversation.  
"What's the point of this, anyways?" Number 6 asked. "The point is," Mike said, "to make everyone sad on Mother's Day. But we have to take those Ham-Hams' owners away from them. Or take the Ham-Hams away from them. Hmm..." "I like the second one," Stella remarked. "That's what you call real fun." "Why are we doing this though? What's the influence?" Number 1 asked. "If they know, we want only two of the Ham-Hams," Mike retorted. "And we all know who."  
Hamtaro shuddered at the thought behind the wall. "We gotta stop this before this happens," Boss whispered to Hamtaro. "But how?" he inquired. "I'll tell you," Boss said under his breath. "Well, whatcha waitin' for? Get out there!" "Why?" Hamtaro returned. "They want you more!" "No, they don't!" Boss retorted. "Oh, really?" Hamtaro queried. "What about the first day you met them, huh?" "What are you two doing here?" something said behind them. 


	13. Found and Again Escaped

(Continued from Chapter Twelve...)  
  
Boss and Hamtaro cautiosly turned around and saw the Bad Hams looking directly at them. It seemed the two were up against the wall. "What are you doing here?" Mike asked. "To save Mother's Day and Mrs. Montgomery," Hamtaro retorted. Mrs. Montgomery was behind the Bad Hams just staring. Boss signaled her to go back to the clubhouse (one hard sign in ASL), but she didn't want to go. Finally she ran out the door.  
The Bad Hams were about to go after Mrs. Montgomery, but Stella told them to stay. "It's not worth it," she told them. "We've already got our prey." Boss looked down at his shovel again. "Dern, I'm so used to carrying this thing around, I don't even realize I have it," he muttered. Boss brought it to his face and said, "Dear Mother gave this to me before...she died." "So that's how you got it," Mike retorted. Hamtaro nudged him and said, "You're not supposed to tell them anything, Boss!" "Oops," he remarked.  
Mike finally snapped his fingers and the Bad Hams jumped on top of the two. From under the weight, Hamtaro and Boss heard a war whoop. Soon, they felt the weight remove itself and they were seeing Caitlin, Oxnard, and Mrs. Montgomery. Boss helped Hamtaro up and the two ran. When they did, they knew that Mike and Stella were following them.  
When they got out of the back door, which was on top of the tree, Boss and Hamtaro stopped to rest. At which instant, Mike and Stella appeared. (Man, sometimes I think their psycos of something!) "Why the heck do you wanna ruin Mother's Day?" Boss inquired. "Why are you concerned?" Stella returned. "You don't even have a mom!"  
That remark enraged Boss. "Escuse me," he retorted angrily, "I do have Dear Mother! She's my first and only mother! If you're so good, why aren't you visiting yours?" Stella stopped dead. "I hated my mother," Mike returned sharply. "I don't even care."  
Stella turned around and started shaking violently. "Stella?" Mike queried and looked at her. "What's wrong, Stella?" Stella was forming tears in her eyes as she had a flashback.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Be gone with you!" Stella's mother said as she threw her out of the house. "I never want to see your face again!"  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK* 


	14. A Final Happy Ending

"My mother threw me out!" Stella screamed and started to sob. Mike turned pale and turned toward Boss. "YOU MADE STELLA CRY, YOU REVOLTING CREATURE!" Mike scolded. Abruptly, Caitlin, Oxnard, and Mrs. Montgomery came out of the door. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Caitlin shouted as they ran past them. Boss looked at Hamtaro and Hamtaro looked at Boss. The two then ran.  
Stella continued to sob. "Stella, Stella, Stella!" Mike shouted and looked around. The Bad Hams suddenly came out the back door and saw Stella crying. "What happened?" they asked in unison. Mike looked up at them with deadly flames in his eyes and boomed, "Be gone with you! Go!" When Stella heard that, she started crying more. "What already?" Mike yelled. "What did I say?!" "Be gone with you is what my mom said to me when she threw me out!" Stella sobbed.  
Mike looked at her and said, "OK, so, what are we gonna do now? We blew our chance. Actually, the Bad Hams blew our chance. It's always them."  
  
A few hours later at the clubhouse...  
  
"Bye-Q, Ham-Hams!" Mrs. Montgomery said as she got into her car. "Thank you for letting me come! I didn't too much like the Bad Hams' part in the day, but it was still pleasant." "Bye-Q, Mom," Caitlin replied as she hugged Mrs. Montgomery. "Thanks for coming to the clubhouse," Boss remarked. "Yeah," Oxnard said. "Come again some day!" Hamtaro replied. "Bye-Q!" the four Ham-Hams replied as Mrs. Montgomery drove into the park.  
  
With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro ran into Laura's bedroom and into his carrier before Laura came back. He set a gift he made on her bed. "Hamtaro!" Laura exclaimed when she got into the room. "Mom loves her new apron and brooch! She wearing them right now."  
Laura picked Hamtaro up and noticed something on her bed. "What this?" she asked herself as she picked up something wrapped in leaves. "Was this from you, Hamtaro?" "Heke?" Hamtaro questioned loudly as Laura unwrapped the present. When it was opened, she found a blue, beaded bracelet. "You couldn't make this, Hamtaro!" Laura exclaimed. "There's no way!" I know, Hamtaro thought. That's why Caitlin made it. The rest of the girls helped supply the beads. "Oh well," Laura finally said. "I'm going to wear this everyday!" I'm glad you love it, Hamtaro thought happily.  
  
With Boss...  
  
When everyone left the clubhouse, Boss sat at the table. "Dear Mother, Dear Father, and Dear Grandfather," he whispered to himself. "You protected me today. I thank you for loving me. Dear Mother, even if you're not on this earth, I still give you a Mother's Day gift."  
Boss got up from the stool he was sitting on and bowed his head. He prayed a silent prayer of thanks and said, "Dear Mother, you've had the best fourteen years of your life. I want you to continue those years. Amen."  
  
THE END 


End file.
